


Unleashed Desire

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Face-Fucking, Inflatable Dildo, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Since his eye opening introduction to the world of sex six months prior, Gaara who had thought of it little before then, thinks of it far too often now. And his desires have only gotten worse since his encounter with Kakashi.





	Unleashed Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



Shoving the double ended dildo that he’s been fucking his face with further down his throat, Gaara gags around it and shivers as with his other hand, three times in rapid succession he squeezes the bulb connected to the inflatable dildo that’s already spreading his ass wide, filling him even further. Back arching, Gaara’s hips thrust helplessly into the air, seeking contact that he won’t give as the dildo in his throat effectively blocks his cries. 

Never having dared pump it so full before, a sheen of sweat breaks out across Gaara’s flushed form as his body tries to accommodate the intrusion, to make sense of the conflicting plain and pleasure that buffets it. Gaara needs more. 

Since his eye opening introduction to the world of sex six months prior, Gaara who had thought of it little before then, thinks of it far too often now. Carefully hidden in a scroll, Gaara has way more toys than he cares to admit, picked up from the local sex shop, each time sensibly disguised under a different henge that he is certain the smirking shopkeeper sees right through but never mentions. And his desires have only gotten worse since his encounter with Kakashi.

Face wet with drool and tears, Gaara presses the dildo deeper down his throat, eyes rolling back in his head as he can feel the skin of his neck bulge at the invasion, his pleasure ramping up as he chokes. He loves the feeling of this, his body being stretched and abused, the sparks of pain as he’s pushed to take more than he thinks he can. Three more pumps of the bulb, and Gaara’s toes curl, his back arching until only his head and heels rest on the bed. 

Seeing the way the sheer size of the toy causes his lower stomach to bulge in this position, Gaara comes untouched, his mind supplying him with the image of Kakashi and his clones using him for their own pleasure. 

Stripes of cum paint Gaara’s body from head to groin as he pulls the dildo out of his throat, panting as his body twitches with the aftershocks. Gaara licks his lips, savoring the taste of his cum. Then absentmindedly, Gaara squeezes at the bulb still in his hand, eyes going wide at the tidal wave of sensations that crash over him and set off a chain reaction across his overstimulated body, pulling a broken sob from his aching throat. 

The rim of his ass burns and throbs, every movement of his body draws a hiss from him as his overstuffed insides protest, his mouth and throat feel swollen, and his cock remains soft. Gaara had never pushed himself this far, yet it’s not enough. He needs more. 

Dropping the bulb, Gaara reaches up to twist at his previously ignored nipples and closes his eyes, letting his imagination take over. As his cock slowly begin to fill, Gaara can’t help but look forward to his new mission, excited to see the Copy-non again.


End file.
